


Tommy crashed his car!!!

by webothdie



Series: Tommy's recent epicness [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Not really car crash, Sex, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webothdie/pseuds/webothdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Adam was informed that Tommy had been in a car accident, and things just escalated after that.</p><p>This is a pure fiction made up by my crazy mind. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy crashed his car!!!

“ Dude, your guitarist is in an accident..."

That was all Adam had heard, the rest of the words just fall into chaotic mess somewhere at the back of his head. He's in New York, recording the new song, editing here and there to make it perfect. And Adam was just about to send Tommy this demo. He love it when Tommy turned into a serious music critic. Seriously, Tommy is the only one who dared to speak the truth, and it's always right on the point.

Tommy just gets it.

Adam tried to calm his nerves. His palms are already sweaty…

"Guys, something happened in LA, i've got to run… Erm… you guys wrap it up, up the drum a little, add that bass like what we talked about earlier. Make it sound more 70s… anyways, I will talk to you when I settle everything." Even though on the verge of panic attack, Adam made sure he's left clear instructions. Or as Tommy would snort, _what_ _a control freak._

Adam hauled a cab and head straight to the airport. He didn't even bother to return to the hotel, just phoned his assistant on the way to inform his whereabouts. Hotel room can wait, packing can wait, Tommy can't.

His phone is low in battery, merely 6% left. He off his 3G, and closed his eyes, silently praying to whoever was up there that everything would be just fine.

Adam didn't know how he board the next plane out of NYC; he didn't know how he got in a cab at LAX. He wanted to call Brian to check which hospital Tommy was staying in, but his phone had died. So he told the driver to drive to Tommy's apartment. He didn't know what to expect, but he just wanted to hold something that belonged to Tommy, to make him feel better, to be less scared, to be less fearful…

His hands were shaking when he finally rang the door bell. It was dead silent; almost 4am in the morning. He rang it again, yet no response. He stood by the door, all images of Tommy flashed by, all their past flied by. From the first day, that boy with purdy hair, to their GNT, where they did all sorts of crazy things together, to WAG, to the fall apart with RCA… Suddenly a sense of desperation grabbed him, making him bang on Tommy's door uncontrollably.

"What the actual fuck! It's 4 fucking AM in the fucking morning!" the door swung open. It was Nick, Tommy's roommate who was standing by the door. He looked real pissed.

Adam blinked twice at Nick's outrage, and with a trembling voice, he asked," so how was him? Is he badly hurt?"

Nick was clearly trying to make the connection of his words, so he just stared, hoping his brain could pick up whatever weird vibe Adam's trying to send to him.

"Tell me he's alright." Adam's voice was merely a whisper, which made Nick confused even more.

"What the actual fuck are you talking about dude? He's in his fucking room." Nick said nonchalantly, barely contained his irritation. Whatever that was going on there, he couldn't be less interested.

Adam literally pushed Nick out of the door way and made a beeline to Tommy's room. He didn't even bother to knock but just barge right in.

And there he was, sitting on his bed, dim light from the video game shining on his face. He was busy punching his keyboard. Adam stood there in silent for a few seconds, breathing in and calming his nerves.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Tommy finally realised someone was standing by the door, a giant human being, and in a mere reflex, he threw aways his keyboard and screamed his lung out. Oh how girly was that scream.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" that was from Nick from the other room.

Adam punched the switch and finally the room was bright enough for Tommy to recognise that face.

"Adam? What the fuck are you doing here? You scared the bajesus outta me."

Adam didn't answer. He sprang right into Tommy's bed, grabbed his face and kissed him, fiercely. And Tommy just let it happen. He opened up to him, let Adam devour him.

Adam pulled his hair hard, and forced him to open his eyes and looked at Adam properly. Adam looked beaten, like he had gone through apocalypse. He was about to ask something, but Adam dived back into his mouth, making him fucking moan out loud.

Adam pushed him backwards, fingers massaged into his scalp that made his toes curl. Tommy was so fucking turned on like he would come right the fuck now.

"Please, let me…" Adam had finally spoken. His voice filled with vulnerability that made Tommy worry in a millisecond.

He wanted to ask what happened, but Adam pulled down his pants and rubbed his balls. _Oh god, what's that he wanted to ask again?_

Adam didn't show any mercy, he just stroked Tommy's dick the way he loved. Fucking dry it almost hurt. Adam shoved down his own pants, and held their dicks together, hardness against hardness. They thrust into each other, their precum swapping, and Adam's pumping both of them ferociously.

After a mere minutes, Tommy felt Adam went stiff above him, he swallowed his scream with a kiss, his body shaking in a perfect way that induced Tommy to come like a tsunami. Waves of ecstasy ran through his body.

Adam's breathing was heavy and poisonous against Tommy's neck. He held tommy tight, without letting him go, not at all.

Adam still didn't say a thing.

"Dude, you are crushing me." Tommy mumbled, too tired to care actually. "and you killed me, i was having the highest score of my life."

Adam lift up his head and stared into Tommy.

"But I guess it's all worth it." Tommy was suddenly shy, hiding his face at the crook of Adam's neck.

Adam still didn't speak. He's just breathing in Tommy's scent.

"What happened to you? Aren't you supposed to be in NYC?" Tommy sounded worried.

Adam still didn't speak.

Tommy pushed him aside, and climbed on top of him instead. Holding Adam's face and said affectionately, " Now spill, big dude. U broke into my house in the middle of the night and literally raped me. What happened?"

Adam's blue eyes looked so weary and so ragged. And suddenly there was tears welling up.

"I thought i lost you." he finally choked out the words.

"Hmm? What?" That confused and innocent puzzling look of Tommy made Adam's heart wrenched even more.

"I know, I am supposed to laugh it off right now and probably fire that fucking Brian, but I can't. I thought I lost you." Adam was getting emotional.

"Lambert, this is like one of those times that you think you are making sense and explaining, but you really aren't. What the fuck you are talking about?" Tommy smiled fondly, he felt that right at that point, he had the power to shield Adam from all the harm of the world.

"Brian told me you were in an accident. And I lost my mind and flew right back home." Adam's still sounding vulnerable.

And suddenly Tommy bursted out laughing. He rolled off his bed and went to the bathroom to get both of them a towel for their drying cum.

"The fuck you believed him! I didn't even know he called you. But didn't you see his IG? I was just damaging public property, that's all. Whatever fucker that's in Tommy Joe's way, my purdy Honda is gonna shove it right away." Tommy sounded like a triumphant soldier who just won the battle.

He wiped off Adam's cum on his shirt, and crawled on bed to take care of obviously-still-sulking Adam. Adam silently observed the way Tommy gently lifted up his dick with his calloused fingers and wiped it clean. He heaved out a sigh.

The room was silent again.

"Wait! You came back from New York from your recording and just came for me without even checking for details?" Tommy paused a while, trying to link all the dots together. "And you abandoned your production team, and the studio you rented with your own fucking money and just came back like that?"

Tommy fell into his own thinking.

Silence.

Adam lifted up his eyes, looking at Tommy in a naked vulnerability, like his armour were being taken away from him.

"I didn't hide it very well this time, didn't I? Just the thought of the possibility of losing you made me scared shitless. It took me by surprise too, now that I think about it. I guess that primitive raw reaction of mine is what I was denying all along." Adam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Tommy, I think I love you more than how much I thought I love you."

It was Tommy who closed their distance again, held him and sealed their lips together. He kissed Adam so tenderly, like he's trying to patch up his open wound. He licked into his mouth, once, twice, thrice… Until Adam finally pulled himself up from falling, and took back the control.

"And you know I've always loved you right?" Tommy whispered against his mouth.

"Yeah." Adam swallowed hard. _just not the way I love you._

" Exactly the way you love me." Tommy finally said it, completing the sentence Adam didn't dare to mouth it out.

Then they fell asleep together, with Adam in Tommy's arms.


End file.
